1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric vehicle, and more particularly to an electric vehicle including a storage device for travel and an auxiliary battery (AB).
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-174619 (JP 2006-174619 A) discloses a hybrid vehicle (HV) serving as an example of an electric vehicle. In this HV, an AB is charged by transmitting electricity to the AB from a main battery (MB) via a direct current to direct current (DC/DC) converter at fixed time intervals after an ignition switch is switched OFF. In so doing, the AB can be prevented from going flat (see JP 2006-174619 A).